


learn to dance

by nikkiRA



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Sam and Amir are both the human embodiment of the heart eyes emoji, Utterly Disgusting, some homeless kids admirably try to teach TJ how to dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA
Summary: Alex stopped. They had devolved into what was more or less swaying, but Alex planted both her feet firmly and stared at Magnus in wonder.“Did you just say Scrooge McDuck?”





	learn to dance

**Author's Note:**

> These two killed me 
> 
> I am posting this ON MY PHONE because that is how DEDICATED I am so if the formatting is wonky blame the Staples warranty center who has kidnapped my computer

“Look at them,” Alex said with something akin to disgust. “Have you ever seen two people more sickening?” 

Personally he thought they were pretty cute, but he knew Alex would make fun of him if he said that. So instead he just held his hand out.

“Come on.” 

She looked at him suspiciously. “Where are we going?” 

“Come dance.” 

“When did you learn how to dance?”

“Blitzen taught me.” 

She laughed. “How’d you get roped into that?”

“Uh,” he said, aware of how hard he was probably blushing. “I asked.” 

Alex made a face that was getting more and more common. It was the face she made when she was trying not to be fond of him. 

“You know, some days I don't want to kill you.”

“Thank you,” he said, recognizing that for the compliment that it was. “Come dance with me.”

Alex’s sigh was long suffering, but she got up anyway.

They were on the roof of the Chase Space with their friends. It had been two days since Samirah’s wedding, and since they had decided it was best, for everyone's sake, if a group of dead Vikings who carried around weapons wherever they went didn't attend the main attraction, they were throwing their own party. 

Alex placed her hand in his and stood up. There was still henna on her skin from the wedding. He led her to the middle of the roof and tried to remember what Blitzen had taught him. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Dancing?” 

“No, I mean, why do you get to lead?” 

“That's how I learned!” 

“Why would you be the leader?” 

“Because I'm the one who knows how to dance.” 

“Fine,” Alex said, which was her way of conceding the point. “You can lead this time.” 

His clumsy feet try to reenact the steps he had been taught. Blitz had used Hearth to demonstrate, something which had caused the elf to turn a violent shade of red. Magnus hadn't pointed out that it would have been more helpful for Blitz to dance with him. He couldn't help but think that the two of them could give Sam and Amir a run for their money, even if they hadn't quite admitted it yet. 

He looked over to where his two friends were sitting. He made sure not to read their signing, not wanting to infringe on their privacy, but Blitz caught his eye and flashed him a thumbs up. 

“Magnus.”

“Yeah?” 

“If you step on my foot one more time I'm going to kill you.” 

He grimaced. “Sorry. I guess I'm not very good at this. It's the thought that counts though, right?” 

“Ask me when the swelling in my toes goes away.” 

Magnus looked down at their feet so he could see what he was doing and avoid stepping on her anymore. After a few moderately successful moments Alex spoke again. 

“Look at the way he's looking at her. I'm going to be sick.” 

“If you throw up on this suit Blitzen will kill you. And I mean on the spot on this roof, no resurrecting in Valhalla.” 

“Imagine missing out on Ragnarok because I ruined some upholstery.” 

Magnus grinned, but Alex had distracted him (she was good at that) so he accidentally trod on her foot again. She stepped on his foot in retaliation. 

“You have two left feet.”

“You're not all that great either!” 

“I didn't get lessons, though.” 

“This is why I don't do nice things for you.” 

She stepped on his foot again, but then she leaned forward and kissed him lightly. It wasn't something she did in public.

“What was that for?” 

“Don't question it,” she said, stepping away from him and lifting their hands so she could twirl. 

Scattered around the roof were his friends and a few of the kids from downstairs. Mallory and Halfborn were arguing in the corner; Hearth and Blitz were still talking, although they seemed to be getting steadily closer together; a couple of kids were trying to teach T.J. something they called a Nae Nae; and there was Sam and Amir, eyes still glued to each other. 

“I think it's sweet,” he said. Alex followed his gaze. 

“Gag me.” 

“Don't be such a Scrooge McDuck.” 

Alex stopped. They had devolved into what was more or less swaying, but Alex planted both her feet firmly and stared at Magnus in wonder. 

“Did you just say Scrooge McDuck?”

“Yes?” 

“Okay, ignoring that Scrooge was about Christmas, not love, you do know the original wasn't a duck, right? He was a man? Dickens? Ghosts of Christmas past, present and future? Scrooge McDuck was absolutely not the original Scrooge.” 

“Obviously I know that!” He said, because he did. He was dead, not an idiot. “I just always was more familiar with the duck. He's always been the first Scrooge I thought of…” He trails off, aware of how ridiculous he was sounding. Alex looked like she couldn't decide whether to kiss him or push him off the roof. 

She surprised him once again by leaning in close and wrapping her arms around his neck. “God, what am I going to do with you?” 

He hugged her. It was more public affection then they were used to. Hel, it was more private affection then they were really used to. But here he was, and he was surrounded by people he cared about, and his best friend had just gotten married, and he was in love with the girl who was laughing in his ear. 

“I'm sure you'll think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @aravenlikeawritingdesk


End file.
